I thought I was loved
by SonofPoseidon747
Summary: Percy's life was going great. He has survived against all odds. He managed to get what heroes usually never get, a happy ending… or so he thought. (Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rick Riordan)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I was loved**

 **Summary:** _ **P**_ **ercy's life was going great. He has survived against all odds. He managed to get what heroes usually never get, a happy ending… or so he thought. (Trying not to make it usual Percy/betrayed)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just own the plot, not the characters. (Unfortunately)**

Percy's POV:

 _L_ eo and I had finally come back from a quest. Turns out when you're girlfriend's mom is Athena, and your dad is Poseidon, then you will _NEVER_ good enough. Still if you go and risk your life enough times, you might be barely tolerable. So, to get Athena's blessing, you need to go on a few quests. I decided to take Leo because his fire powers, (it was quite handy to be fire-proof when you're fighting a dragon) and we both went to get the apples of Hesperides. (They had a dragon named Ladon) Anyway, we had just came back. I had a big surprise for Annabeth. "When are you going to do it?" asked Leo, "Right now". I headed over to the Athena cabin. Malcolm opened the door. "Where's Annabeth?" He turned a bit pale. "She's on the beach" I turned to go to the beach. When Leo and I got closer to the beach, we heard two voices: my dad and Annabeth. I wanted to hear what they were talking about so Leo and I hid on a cliff that overlooked the beach. I heard: "Your son really is the savior of everybody" I beamed. "He's lucky to have you" I was about to go down there to make an appearance when I heard one more thing on the way down. "No, I'm lucky to have Andy" I stopped dead in my tracks. Andy? He was a Son of Hecate. He was handsome, but I thought that Annabeth was mine. I stormed down there to give them a piece of my mind. "What's the meaning of this?" Annabeth looked ashamed and shocked. "P-p-Percy it's not what it looks like." I looked at my dad and my anger just grew. He just stood there like nothing had happened, at least Annabeth had the decency to look ashamed. My dad just shrugged, Andy _is_ better than you. I couldn't believe it.

 **Flashback: (Percy POV)**

 _ **Capture the flag was going on, my team was going for the flag. Suddenly my keen senses heard something. I turned around to find my sword at a Hermes kid's neck. I removed my sword and let him pull his out. We fought, but I let him win since this seems like his first fight. After he grabbed the flag he went to his side. After that when everybody was cheering for him, he was claimed, by Poseidon. I was overjoyed, I had a brother. He was my brother, and I showed him the ropes around the Poseidon cabin. He too grew famous and "the Poseidon brothers" became a famous topic on camp. It was all normal…..**_

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

I turn to Annabeth, "Why?" She doesn't reply. I feel anger coursing through me. I want to just, vent it out…

 **Annabeth POV**

It starts to thunder, and a storm is building up. The camp has an enchantment but Percy just might be strong enough…. I have never actually been the brunt of Percy's anger, it has fricking scared the heck out of me…

 **Percy POV**

I was just about ready to let loose a hurricane (no one could stop because my dad disappeared) when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My reflexes kicked and I pushed him/her back and sent a few blasts of ice at whoever dared to attack me. I stopped them immediately when I see it was Leo, who had now seen everything. I calm down a little, and walk toward Leo and help him up.

 **Leo POV**

As I watched the whole thing, I suddenly realize that a storm was coming. I immediately knew it was Percy and tried to calm him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. Before I knew it, I was flung back and icicles were shot at me… before melting. Percy comes and helps me up, but then Poseidon appears again and this time, with all of the Olympians, plus Hestia.

 **Percy POV**

"Perseus Jackson", booms the king of the gods. "There has been evidence that you have been plotting to kill Andy." What? "Why would I kill Andy? He's like a brother to me" "Well, Annabeth loves him and not you, and he's clearly more amazing? You must be jealous" says Poseidon. "I am officially disowning you, now hand over riptide." Before I can say anything, I could feel riptide gone.I felt a part of me leave. I look over to Hestia, she gives me a sad look; as if she were debating to do anything. I felt anger boil inside of me, with more hate than I felt with even with Akhlys. But before I could do anything, Leo piped up. "You guys are idiots, what about you fish brain? He's _YOUR_ son, or what about you drama queen, or you owl face? Did you forget that his ENTIRE FATAL FLAW IS LOYALTY? About the fact that Andy is better, he's cool and all, but Percy is THE SAVIOR OF OLYMP- SHUT UP! Thunders Zeus. Everybody there was shocked, including me, on how Leo can be so bold, but I quickly recover, because he's, well, Leo. Everybody is still shocked! "You dare to speak so boldly? I declare that Percy be banished to Tartarus- My breath hitched- along with Leo." All against? Only Hestia, Apollo, and Hermes raise they're hands. "Wait, Leo has done nothing to you- I was cut off by Leo. "No, Percy, if another war comes up, we'll probably be the ones uprising, so come on, and give me your best shot." He looks Zeus in the eye. Then he turns to his dad, eye to eye and says "I'm disappointed in you". At least his dad had the decency to look ashamed. Mine just calmly said, goodbye Percy, I'm disappointed in you." I calmly return back "You're not the only one dad, I would disown you had you not already done it" then I turn to Annabeth, "I thought we had something, I guess I was wrong, but whatever you do, I will still love you, even I haven't forgiven you just yet." I turn to Zeus "Go ahead". He responds "Any last words?" He raises the thunderbolt. In a split second I look at Leo and we thought the same thing: Run. We both bolted towards the forest leaving behind a bunch of shocked Olympians and Annabeth. We both ran until we reached the edge of the forest. I turn to him "I'm sorry Leo, you weren't supposed to be hated and banished along with me." "Are you kidding me? If I stayed, I'd be the evil one, besides you aren't my best friend for no reason." Suddenly I feel a presence. I thought some gods were spying on me, until I realize that it was coming from my pocket. I reach in my pocket to find that it was riptide. "How the- riptide has recognized you as its owner. Leo says. "You managed to gain its respect, it won't leave you" All of a sudden a different voice says "Your friend is right" I whip around to see Apollo, Hestia, and Hermes there. The only three gods who were actually on our side. They all looked worried, "We don't have much time, we came to give you our full blessings, the gods are searching everywhere for you" "How have they not found us yet" I ask. Apollo replies "The sun is hiding you, but let's not get off topic, the sun can't hide for you for long. We are here to give you our blessings. Hestia steps forward "I wish to give you both my full blessings. Do you accept?" Leo and I both kneel and say "I accept". We were both suddenly blasted with power. She turns to me "You now can create home cooked home-cooked meals, give hope and control fire." She then turns to Leo, "You have better control over fire, and can generate home cooked meals, and you can't generate hope because you're a son Hephaestus and are better with machines than people." Leo still didn't look that phased, "It's true I am horrible with people." Then Apollo stepped forward and we felt another blast of power. He turned to me and said "You can now make the sun focus on a specific person if it's daytime and make them hot on the spot. You can also use your voice to lure somebody into a state of dizziness, kind of like the sirens." He then turned to Leo "You can make somebody tell the truth and now have perfect archery skills". Hermes finally steps forward, he's been quiet this whole time. "I worry that my blessing won't help you, but here we go" We feel a blast of power, but this time slightly less. "You can now run really fast, be quite stealthy, and can tell perfect lies, that won't be detected by anybody except the Olympians." Leo and I both bow to the three gods, "Hermes your blessing will help us greatly, and I thank all of you." Apollo opened his mouth but he was cut off by thunder. They all paled. "Before I go, let me tell you not to go to sally's house. She's under constant surveillance of the gods and I have already talked to her. I will make sure she's okay. I advise you to go to Alaska. It's past the gods, and there's a certain powerful being who wants to meet you, I'm sorry but we must go now, and always remember we've got your back" In a flash of light they were gone, and Leo and I were to go to Alaska. We decided to set up camp there, and with Hestia's powers we were able to summon food. The next morning we were set to depart for Alaska…

 **I'm trying my best to make a good story. Please excuse any mistakes… I'm trying. Pairings will come later, but don't worry, Percy and Leo won't be broken hearted. They're too awesome for that.** **SonofPoseidon747 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I was loved

 **Summary:** _ **P**_ **ercy's life was going great. He has survived against all odds. He managed to get what heroes usually never get, a happy ending… or so he thought. (Trying not to make it usual Percy/betrayed)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just own the plot, not the characters. (Unfortunately)**

 **Leo POV:**

I wake up in the morning to the sound of birds. The events of yesterday, come back slowly. The betrayal, the fleeing, and the blessings. I struggled to remember the blessings I got: better control over fire, and can generate home cooked meals, make somebody tell the truth and now have perfect archery skills, the ability run really fast, be quite stealthy, and can tell perfect lies, that won't be detected by anybody except the Olympians. Then I remember that we were supposed to go north to Alaska. Something about some powerful deity wanting to meet. Well, let's start the day. I get up and see that Percy was making breakfast. "Want some really burnt leaves for breakfast?" I think before I realize that Hestia's blessings gives us good food. No thanks I say before sitting on the ground and thinking of tofu. Suddenly I see a plate of food. Percy eyes me, "How did you do that"? I laugh and say, "Remember Hestia's blessings". Percy just has this face he has when he does something really stupid and Annabeth laughs at him. Wait, I won't think of that backstabbing person. Percy closes his eyes and then he has a plate full of food too. We both laugh, "So when are we going to start the trip to Alaska, who do you think is the powerful deity?" "I really don't know, but anything is better than roaming the US for a job." We both laugh at the thought of us in suits getting ready for jobs in the morning. "We'll start for Alaska after breakfast." After that we eat in silence. Once we're done, we wish the plates gone, and start the journey. We had nothing to carry so the load was light. Just our torn clothes and us. I check my pocket to see if there was anything in there, maybe something that could at the very least, be something for me to fidget with. I find a few nails, but nothing else. I decide that talking would be best. "Which ways north?" Percy points forward, "I went there on my quest with Hazel and Frank" I feel a pang of pain, I totally forgot about the others at the Roman camp, (piper was visiting Jason). "Do you think we should visit them, they weren't the ones who betrayed us?" He replies, "We don't know if they were on our side or not, Annabeth might have lied to them, or, if we go, they'll want to come with us to Alaska and I don't want to put them in danger too." I considered the reasons, as much as I hate it he's right. "So we're going to walk"? Percy stops, and then starts laughing. I ask him "What's so funny"? He replies, "I just realize that I could have just called Blackjack." I stop and glare at him "The gods are chasing us, and you _forgot_? That is unacceptable?" I say with a mock stern face. His eyes are closed for a few seconds, and then open, seconds later I see a black winged horse along with a white mare also winged.

 **Percy POV**

How could I have been this stupid? Leo's still glaring at me with is mock stern face, but I've already turned toward Blackjack. We have a conversation:

 **Blackjack:** Hey, boss.

 **Me:** Hey, did you bring an extra horse?

 **Blackjack:** Yeah, he was more than happy to do something for you. I may have bragged just a _teeny bit_ about you.

 **Me:** *sighs*

Then I turn to Leo who looked half confused and half understanding. It was kind of an impossible face.

I then say "I'll take Blackjack and you can have the white mare. Leo nods, and saddles onto the white mare. I mentally say to Blackjack:

 **Me:** Hey, Blackjack

 **Blackjack:** Yes, boss?

 **Me:** We need to get to Alaska, and step on it the gods are on our tail.

 **Blackjack:** Sure, boss

 **Me:** If you get us there in an hour I'll give you a bunch of really good carrots! **(A/N: What does Blackjack really eat?)**

 ********************An hour later*************************

 **Blackjack:** Hey boss, we're here. Can we land? Marissa (the white mare) is about to collapse and I'm close too.

 **Me:** Of course Blackjack. Your definitely gonna get your due of carrots. Along with Marissa.

 **Blackjack:** Really boss? You're the best.

I turn to Leo, I nod to him, telling him we're about to land. He nods back. Once we've landed I use Hestia's blessings to form a bunch of carrots and apples **(A/N: I think that's what he eats)** Then Blackjack and Marissa both return back, leaving us in the land beyond the gods.

 **Leo's POV**

I've never actually flew on a Pegasus. It is an amazing experience. You've been missing out. Percy turns and gives me a nod, I understands that this means we're landing. I nod to acknowledge it. After that, we feed them carrots and apples and sent them back. After they're out of sight, I ask Percy: "What now?" What if the powerful deity changed his mind? What if- my thoughts were interrupted by a low and gentle yet powerful voice? "Why would I waste my chance to recruit two of the most powerful demigods?" We turn around. I see a very handsome man who looks like he's in his 20's and he has an aura, like a gentle yet very, very, powerful and ancient one. I felt like bowing, but I didn't. The super-sized Mcshizzle bows to no one. Percy spoke up "Who are you"? He smiles, and says "I am chaos, of the universe", whoa, we're face to face with the Chaos. How is he so young? I decide to ask later, I'm not sure how much taunting he can take. He looks to me and says "I'm here to recruit you. **(A/N: thought about ending it here but that would be too cruel.)**

 **Percy POV**

For a moment I panicked, what if this deity changed his mind? I was overcome with relief when I heard a voice. Then he mentioned something about recruitment and my ears perked up. Me being the doofus I am I say "What recruitment" He explains "I have an army that goes around the universe fighting evil, if you accept you will be given immortality and more powers, although, you might lose some of your current powers like blessings. However, if you impress some of my children, they might bless you. Let's not get off topic though. I wish to recruit the two of you, your positions will later be determined. Do you accept?" This was an easy choice. "I accept" Leo and I both say. Chaos smiles. Suddenly we were in this huge futuristic room-no, it was a ballroom. It had amazing architecture, better than that of Olympus. It would impress Annabe-I won't think of her. I see that there was this really long table that was rectangular. It had 20 seats on each side, and at the two short edges, there were two seats for two important people. They were very comfy looking, and I resisted the urge to sit on them. Then Chaos spoke "The two chairs are my leader and lieutenant, I think they were destined for you. If you get close, one of two things will happen, (1) you were not destined for the chair and will be pushed back with force, or (2) you were destined to be leader and the chair will do something to signal that it wants you."

 **Leo POV**

Woah, this is so cool. I mean leader or lieutenant? I want to be one of the two. I rather be lieutenant though because I'm not the best at leading, or anything really concerned with talking to a crowd. Percy and I both get to the chairs. I close my eyes hoping I won't be blown back with force. Surprisingly, I'm not. I open my eyes to see the lieutenant chair on fire, the leader chair, well it looked and smelled like salty ocean air. Seconds later, both signs disappear. I am just bursting with happiness. I don't show it because the bad boy supreme is cool, and calm. I look to Percy and he has the same look in our eyes. Chaos comes over and says "Congratulation, you are our new two leaders. Let's take you over to see your rooms." He takes to two different rooms side by side. "These are the leader and lieutenant rooms. Touch the handle and step back." Percy and I do so, seeing that after touching the handle, my door turned slightly red, and the doorknob now orange. Percy's door turned slightly blue, the doorknob now blue. When I stepped inside I gasped, it was like my magic bedroom. The bed had a bunch of buttons, like angle, height, and bedtime music. Amazing! The room was huge. It had sections like a planning center filled with maps to create things, a desk for tinkering, and the closet was unlimited. I just had to think of what I wanted to wear. The walls were white, but it seemed that was not it. I think they were mood-adjusting. They were a happy yellow right now. I tried to calm myself down and the walls turned silver. I accidentally turned myself on fire. I saw the floor had no marks after I accidentally burst on fire. "That's right" I turn around to find Chaos. "Your entire room is fire-proof" Suddenly he frowned. He smiled again, but it looked forced. "Enjoy" Your room serves dinner. He flashed and I went back to exploring my room. There seemed to be hidden hallways….

 **Chaos POV**

After I saw Percy settle, I turned my attention to Leo. He had accidentally burst on fire from his happiness. I almost laughed. I decided to go to him. As I was talking to him, I saw that somewhere in the next 5 years, something was going to happen. I needed to more, so I said goodbye to Leo. I needed to know how much time I have to train them…

 **How was it? Don't worry, even though Percy is a little quiet this chapter, but that's only because last chapter was a little too focused on Percy. From now it will be equally balanced chapters. To clear up any questions, there will be no uprising since Percy and Leo didn't go to Tartarus. Yes, I do support Caleo and Percabeth, but I am open to anything. I can do Pertimis, Perlia, or if you want I will create another character. Please review, it makes me feel better, review and tell me what pairings you want. I also don't believe that Chaos should be old, so I'm definitely going to pair him. Create a character with a sunny disposition and review about her. No, I will not do slash. I'm sorry, anyway sorry If Percy and Leo are a little too, OOC. I will try to fix that. Percy and Leo will continue to be sassy. #persassy #sassyclub**

 **SonofPoseidon747 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I was loved

 **I just realized that I had put in that Andy was a Hecate son. I am so sorry! He is** _ **only**_ **a sea spawn. As a son of the big three, he is more powerful than everybody than everybody at camp, just a little more than Thalia. Although, in a game of brains and brawns, we have a clear winner. I am really sorry! Take in my heartfelt apologies. Just so you know I have a poll on my profile. Please check it out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just own the plot, not the characters. (Unfortunately)**

 **Percy Pov**

I was expecting my room to be a plain room, ready for decoration. I was planning to put blue anywhere. When I touched the doorknob, I didn't know what was inside. When it glowed blue, and the door also got a bit shaded, I was wondering what was happening inside. Then it glowed blue. When Leo and I stepped inside of our respective rooms, it was breathtaking. It seemed as though the room was customized to my liking, no, even better than my liking. It seemed huge, with even a stairway, wonder where that went. Then I realized that the door to my closet was kind of small. "Unbelievable" I murmur. All this space and not even a decent closet? When I open I see that I didn't need space. I had a magic rack that would produce any clothing. I was still kind of agitated at the closet thing when I realized that the back of my closet was slightly moving. I touch it and see that it was like some kind of water, and that I could go through it. I walk through to see my command center. Imagine this, one huge section devoted to books, but these were like if you open them they will show you like the image holographically. Good, I was worried for my dyslexia, then they had another section to 5 different rivers, I recognized one or two, it was the Pleglethon and the Lethe. I had personal experiences with both. I also sensed that one of them was also the Styx, and I felt a shiver down my spine. I remember what it was like, it still kind of haunts me. Annabeth was my mortal anchor, I guess I wasn't hers. I sigh, but then move on. I see that there was also a third section, with lots of unending iris messages, and I feel like they can go all over the universe. Trying to contain my excitement, I walk back to my room. I then see that in my bedroom upstairs, the carpet is also made of the same-looking rivers that were in the commander center. The bedpost looked like they were liquid or something. It was beautiful.

 **Leo Pov**

I finally figured where all the traps were. There was one in the secret hallway, one set at the door, and a lot for my command center. My command center was in a secret passage that was a hidden switch. My room even had my own kitchen… so I ate in there. The bed was really comfy and I enjoyed sleeping in it, my bed also had a few buttons one where the bed will fold up and go into the floor. Then a table pops up that has its own iris messaging process with the Percy (the leader). I wasn't hungry so I decided to just go to sleep.

The next morning I had woke up to the sound of knocking. I saw Percy had been in his training outfit. Upon seeing my appearance he said "Morning Sunshine! Did you have a nice sleep?" I let him in and say "I am going to change, you can look around, just don't touch anything!" He gives me a cheeky smile and gives a cheeky laugh. I rush off to change. I wonder if he'll set off some traps. Once I rush down I see that Percy is nowhere. What had happened? Had he set off some traps? I rush to see if he was fighting the fire robot. (Don't ask, it was a really hard trap to make) I then wonder if he had found my command center. He couldn't could he? I go to the switch, it looked like a light switch that did nothing if you flicked it. You were supposed to press it like a button on the flat edge. I rush inside to see he wasn't in there, but moments later he walks through the door. "This is you command center?" "Woah", he walks over to the buttons. "Don't touch those". Didn't want him seeing the map to my room. It had all the secret passageways in there. Then we both go to the kitchen. I have some breakfast, I try to conjure some on my own using Hestia's blessing, but it didn't work. I'll take that up with Chaos later. I open the fridge to see it was empty. I felt disappointed, and hungry when Percy says "Close your eyes and imagine the fridge had a plate full of what you wanted." I do, and when I open my eyes there was a bowlful of cereal. After breakfast, we set out to find the training area. Neither of us had any idea where it was. We decided that nothing was wrong with exploring. We decided to start with our story and work our way up. Once we combed our entire floor, we decided to use the elevator to go the next area, once we got on we see there was a fill in the box, apparently there were 57 floors. Uh Oh….

 **Percy's Pov**

When I saw there was 57 floors, I almost destroyed the elevator. Then I realized that since there was a fill in the box, I'll just type in: Training area. I voiced my thoughts "What if we type in training area?" Leo looks at me like I'm an idiot. Then he shook his head and said "I'm such an idiot, how did I not think of that?" He types it in, and suddenly the elevator surges up with so much force I didn't even think was possible. I immediately grab the handrails. Leo didn't and he suddenly got blown up to the top of the elevator because of the force. Then the elevator abruptly stops, and he painfully falls to the floor. Ouch. I help him up and then we walk in, and I saw that Chaos and a few other powerful beings. Not sure who they were though. Then across the room two other kids walk out. Couldn't make out who they were since the moment their faces were covered. Chaos spoke "You won't be able to see each other's face until you're done. I will introduce your titles. He turned to the kids "Girls, this is Leader and to the right, lieutenant." We waved, but it was a really awkward wave. He then introduced them, these are top two fighters, only to be beaten by leader and lieutenant." Wow, can't wait to see them fight. Then Chaos said, you will be given 5 years training, at the end of 5 years, an important mission awaits. He then waved it off. "Before then you will train. Today you will fight your best and at the end, these people will pick who they shall bless." Then Leo spoke up, "This morning my previous blessings weren't working, why not?" Chaos then said "I told you, all of your previous blessing will be erased." A look of understanding dawned on Leo. Then I spoke up "Who are you guys" I said while pointing to said powerful beings. Each of them smiled and said who they were they: Styx, Aether, Pontus, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, and last of all Gaea. I ran up to her and put my sword to her neck. "What are you doing here?" Chaos and Gaea sighed. Then Chaos explained that each being had a good and bad side. When Gaea wakes up, her bad side won control. I relaxed, but was still tense in case she gets any ideas. Each of them looked kind. Then Chaos clapped his hands, "All four of you divide into the 4 corners", he said gesturing to the 4 edges of the gigantic room. I walk to the closest one and so do the others, then Chaos claps his hands. I see the room melt away and I am in an environment that I immediately recognize: Tartarus. I hear Chaos's voice from above, you must find the doors of death, and pass. You are given: 150 minutes. I start working overtime. 150 min= around 2 1/3 hours. I really can't do math, Annabeth was my only reason to even care…. I shouldn't get off topic. I do get a little nervous though, this was _**Tartarus.**_ I realized I was by the Pleglethon. I decide to keep moving, it would be best to fight the least amount of monsters as possible. I remember I have riptide in my pocket. I decide to make my sword a bit more lethal. I dip it in the Styx, the Pleglethon, the Acheron, the Lethe, and the Cocytus. I dip it in the Cocytus last in hopes of the misery it gives off scaring away monsters. It would save a lot of time. After dipping it in the five rivers, I continued to the doors of death. It's a good thing I know where it is….

 **Third person**

Leo had had enough. All these monsters, and the air was hot, and ground burned away his shoes a long time ago. He had woke up next to this blue-ish looking river, and found he was thirsty. Bad mistake. Once he took a sip, he felt like everything in the world was his fault. It was like he was in his own world of misery. He passed out. He finally got up and started to walk trying to walk. Chaos's voice just then boomed up high, "You can pair up with one person, and make it too the doors of death". Leo thought about this, and then shook his head. He was stupid enough to drink part of the misery river. No way would Percy want a burden to walk to the doors of death with him. I think that dark is taking me again…. Oh no….

Warrior #1 **(One of the two, both are of equal strength.)**

Tartarus? She gulped, only a few people have ever made it too Tartarus in all her years, and that was Percy Jackson, along with Annabeth. I wonder how those two are doing now….. I won't dwell on it. Anyway, I remember first meeting Percy. I was cursed only to fall in love with those I can't have. My curse was broken with my one and only, Valdez. **(A/N: I don't know what I've mentioned before, but what happened was when Leo frees her, she wasn't on the island)** I was in love, but then he had to leave, and I got bored of waiting, trapped. Chaos came and offered me freedom, I took it, but I wonder sometimes if it was right. I walk only to see the lieutenant passed out on the ground in Tartarus. I rush to him, I shake him awake. I couldn't see his facial expression since the mask was still on him. "Thank you…" He croaks. "Are you okay, what happened?" I ambush him with questions, being the curious person I am. I didn't see his expression, but I swear I saw misery flash through his eyes, the only things I could see. He had amazing eyes. Wait, why am I thinking that? "Never drink the Cocytus, it's bad for your health". That explains the misery. Then I realize, "Did you just try and fail at humor?" He gives me his serious eyes. They look familiar. "What do you mean fail? I'm pretty sure I nailed it." The super Mc Shizzle _doesn't_ fail. Super Mc Shizzle? I know that somewhere… wait. Leo! I hug him really hard…. I couldn't believe it. Then the thought hit me. Would I really tell him it was me? He abandoned me! I thought at least he'd still be searching? He looks at me, confused. "Why'd you hug me?" "Nothing, just glad you're not an idiot." He looks at me again, except with challenging eyes. "Who said I'm not an idiot? I'll be as much of an idiot as I want to young lady?" I roll my eyes. Still got that sass doesn't he? "Let's go" I say pulling his hand. He doesn't budge. "What's wrong, move your but." "He locks eyes with me. "I can't go, I'll be a burden, I drank the Cocytus and so I keep passing out and getting dizzy." I think, I can either take him, or I can get revenge and abandon him like he did me. I make up my mind. "Get up and move your but before I kick it up." He smiles and slowly, taking his time gets up. "Let's go sunshine." "Don't make me regret my decision" "Of course Sunshine." Ugh.

 **Warrior #2** **(Warrior #1** _ **is**_ **Calypso if there's any doubts.)**

Really Tartarus? Seriously Chaos? Ugh, even though I seemed annoyed as if this were just a nuisance, I was _really_ scared. I really only know one person who has actually survived Tartarus, and that was Percy. If only he were here. I start walking, and then realize that I was being followed. I don't know what to do, so I keep walking, not knowing what I'm up against. Where to hide? I'm in a desperate, dirty, and ugly place called the home of monsters. I see about a mile away a cave, with a fire. Maybe Calypso's there. I would take really Leader or lieutenant, but boys. They're all the same. They disgust me. I walk closer to the cave, and once I get close, I run inside. But I did hesitate, something inside made me scared and made me feel inferior and weak. I see the leader. Oh well. He looks up and looks really confused. I try to speak hurriedly. Who knows if this _man_ will kick me out? "Look, I was being followed and I don't know who it was are you okay with me being here"? I wait for him to say get out, or insult me, but instead he just says "Okay, but I'm not the best cook. Beware." He says it spookily and then chuckles. "Just sayin" My turn to get confused. "You won't kick me out?" "No, why would I? You're welcome to stay the night, or however long you want." "Thanks, I was just being followed, and…" I trail off, I ask him a question. "Why hasn't whoever's following me attack yet?" He pulls out his sword. I suddenly get the same feeling I had outside the cave, I flinch. He sees this and sheaths his sword. It was really familiar though. He explains "I had this sword dipped in the 5 rivers. It's supposed to scare off monsters." "The aura doesn't affect me because the sword has recognized me as master and calms it's aura for me". That seems familiar. I voice my thoughts. "Is that Riptide"? I immediately feel stupid. That couldn't have been Riptide. I get a look of awe instead. "How'd you know" He asks me suspiciously. He reaches for the sword. I feel insulted. I tell him who I was. Big mistake. "You stupid man, I am Zoe Nightshade, former lieutenant of Artemis, now warrior of Chaos." The man stopped reaching for his sword. "Zoe"? "Is it really you? I thought you were dead". Before I could do anything, he lunges at me. I was too powerless to do anything. I had partial immortality, so I guess this is how I go out. He was a leader. Both leader and lieutenant get full immortality. Instead of even attacking me, I get a hug instead. "Unhand me! I demand to know who you are"! He smiles, don't you recognize me? He feigns mock hurt. "I am really hurt." I roll my eyes. "Just tell me who you are". Big mistake. Instead he tells me, "If you team with me to get to the doors of death." I think about it, or pretend to. I need all the help I can get, even if he was really a male. He seemed nice enough. I fake tapping my chin. "Fine". Then he replies "I guess you want to know who I am"? "That would be nice yes." I reply annoyed. Then he starts to pretend to think, but makes it really obvious. "I'll tell you after we get to the doors of death and Chaos removes my mask, I tell you now, you'll call me a liar and try to behead me". His humor is really familiar….. Anyway I want to protest when I realize this is good a deal I can get. Shelter, protection (Not that I needed male protection, but he keeps the monsters away, which saved me), and help for the doors of death. He smiles at my sudden stop of protesting.

 **Leo Pov**

I couldn't be more thankful when Sunshine agreed to let me go with her. I hated to be a burden, but I was more than thankful. I decided to not annoy her _too_ much. We had been walking in silence, so I asked her "Won't we die in Tartarus? She rolls her eyes. "All warriors of Chaos are given partial immortality and Leader and lieutenant are given immortality that can't be taken away by anyone besides Chaos." "So, you're like the hunters of Artemis?" She snaps back "No, we have superior fighting skills, and Z- she interrupts herself, Skylight and I have the best fighting skill, only yours and leaders are able to easily beat us. "Skylight's real name starts with Z"? She stops. I smirk "Am I getting hotter or what"? She rolls her eyes and says "What? No, it's just that there are the doors of death." I start in awe. This was way too easy. When I get closer I see Percy and warrior #2 there too. I wave to Percy. P- Now I interrupt myself. "Leader" I yell. He looks and smiles. Or at least I think he did. Couldn't see his face. He waves us over there. Calypso and I get there and try to remember how to open the door when the environment around us melts. We're back in the big room we were in before. I see Chaos smiling along with the other deities. You have completed Phase 1: Tartarus: easy. That was easy? There's a hard? Oh god. Oh my dear holy gods. Warrior #2 suddenly snaps at Chaos. "Can you please remove the face barrier, I wish to see who the leader is." Really? She does? Chaos smiles and I see that Percy's mask is gone. I guess mine is too. I turn to sunshine I see her face. I almost pass out. It's Calypso. she's gonna kill me. I fake a faint. I will get out of this, for now.

 **Zoe Pov**

I accidentally snap at Chaos. I just want to see who's the leader, he's so familiar, yet really unfamiliar. When he snaps his head I turn my head around immediately to see who it is. I gasp. It's… It's… its Percy. I don't get much time to react because I see the lieutenant passed out. **(A/N: Does Zoe know Leo, I'm pretty sure she doesn't)**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Son of Poseidon747 out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought I was loved**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
 **Percy Pov**

As Leo fainted, the palace started to rumble. We all know that Leo had purposely fainted. The palace had been our bigger priority. Leo opened his eyes and got up. It all suddenly all stopped. Chaos and the other Primordials looked stunned. "I thought we had more time" Chaos turns to us. "I only had so much time I was allowed to interfere, it appears my time is over."

I guess we'll all pick who we'll bless now. I see Leo get blessed by Aether, Styx, and Hemera. I see Zoe get blessed by Aether and Erebus. I see Calypso get Hemera and Styx. Finally, me, I got Gaea and Nyx.

Before I could do anything, I saw a universal blessing given to me. I saw it was from Chaos. He replied, "With my blessing, everything you have is multiplied, you are able to manipulate domains from every God, minor or major, even Primordials, and I have never given anyone my blessing, so I don't know what it will do. Just know, you have a lot of power in each and every domain. Blessings from other beings like Nyx will increase your power in that domain even more. That is all I can do for you guys. Our time of interference is over. I must send you to Earth, this was all just a training for you guys. Every titan over there is rising. It is your job to decide what side you're on. I must let you go now."

Before we left, Styx came and since I have a lot of power in a lot of domains, she gave me a small ability to use a lot of power without exhausting myself the slightest. She gave me the ability also to break a swear on her river.

We are all flashed to Earth. I realized we were on Calypso's island. We decide to spend the night here before we decide what we will do. Leo and Calypso walk off, leaving me with Zoe.

 **Calypso pov**

As soon as we were out of earshot, I slapped Leo. He looked at me, confused. I yelled at him. "I can't believe I fell in love with you. You leave, and then you forget about me. I am lucky I joined Chaos. I actually felt guilty for joining Chaos, but then I see you joined Chaos. You never came back for me" I got even madder with every word. I could see him getting mad, something I was good at. He yelled at me. "What do you mean I abandoned you? You abandoned me!" His voice starts getting calmer. "After the war, I asked the gods to free you, when they got there, you were gone. After that Percy was betrayed, and Chaos asked us both to come. Since you were gone, I decided to join. It was you who abandoned me. You gave up on me. You betrayed me. With this he walked off. I crumple to the floor.

 **Leo pov**

She thinks I abandoned her? Please, it was her, who abandoned me. I go to blow off some steam. From my blessing from Hemera, I won't be able to stay mad at her for long, but until then, I'm really mad.

 **Zoe pov**

After the lieutenant and Calypso walked off, I was left with Percy. I looked at him. He said "Uhhhh….. How was your day?" I chuckled. After joining Chaos, my language fixed. "It was great, thank you." Then he asked me a question. "Weren't you in the stars?" "Chaos went into Ouranos' realm and asked him if he could take me from there. Ouranos didn't want me, and gladly gave me. Said I was to annoying." We both laughed. We both sat on the sand, feet touching the water. He sighed. "Even though I was disowned by Poseidon, I still feel a connection to the water, I think, it's because of the Chaos's blessing. I feel connections to really everything here." Zoe sighs too. "I was blessed by Aether and Erebus, who are opposites. I think that gives me a dark side and a light side, both equally dominant." "So you're like that Chinese sign? What is it? The yin and yang?" She playfully punches my shoulder.

 **Zoe pov**

I realized that it has been 2 hours. Where is Calypso and that lieutenant? I voice my thoughts. We both get up to find those two. We find Calypso sitting on a tree gazing out into the distance, and we find the lieutenant asleep on the sand, a coconut next to his head. I'm guessing he tried to get a coconut and it fell on his head. I couldn't help but laugh. Percy and I both accidentally woke him up with us laughing. He woke up and started to laugh too. I guess it was because of Hemera's light attitude. After we were all done laughing, we went inside Calypso's old place and had dinner.

*NEXT MORNING* (third person pov)

The 4 newly powerful teens, were all deciding what they were going to do with the upcoming war.

Zoe- She wanted to join the god's side. She wanted to meet Artemis again.

Calypso- She wanted to join the god's side also, and this time, she had nothing against Apollo. She was ok with him.

Leo- Leo wanted to do whatever Percy wanted. He also wanted to go with Calypso, but he didn't tell her that. He wanted Percy to go with the god's, but he knew Percy probably wouldn't.

Percy- Percy still felt a lot of love for Annabeth. He couldn't deny he had feelings for her. He was still mad at her, of course, but he still loved her. You couldn't fall into Tartarus for a girl, and then break all love with her because she cheated. He didn't know if she loved him back. He also still had a bone to pick with the gods. He decided, to first get the upper hand on both sides, then decide. He decided to let the Kronos, and the dark side of Gaea think he was working for them, and then decide.

At the end, it was decided that Leo, Calypso, and Zoe, were to go to the gods and he would go 'see' the Dark side of the battle. They all departed, and went off to their respective sides.

 **Leo pov**

As we went off, I was upset that Percy wasn't coming, but I was ok with it. I know Percy would never hurt the ones he likes, and he will either join the dark side or the good one, but he won't become evil. He won't let innocent mortals get hurt. I decided to give a dramatic entrance.

Annabeth pov (did you expect that?)

I felt like I was dying inside. It has been 2 weeks since Percy left. I regret ever liking Andy better than Percy. Andy's nice and all, but I realized that my heart wouldn't let me be with him. I feel like throwing up around Andy. I think it was because my heart still beats for Percy. My curious, stormy, eyes are now dull and plain. I long to see Percy. Suddenly I was at the Olympian meeting, but I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly we hear a voice boom around the room. "And now enters, the amazing, the awesome, the-ow! It's LEO VALDEZ!" Leo waltzes in. Behind him, Zoe and Calypso. Artemis looks directly at Zoe. Zoe? Her face fills with happiness. Then Leo announces, "We have come to aid you in the war." My ears perk up. "What war?" Leo glares at me, and I wince. "Every titan, and most primordial are rising" and all hades broke loose.

Percy pov

I didn't know how to get to Tartarus without going through Hades's domain, and so I used my powers in the domain of Tartarus to open a portal there. Once I was in there, I realized I dropped into a meeting. I saw, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, Aether, Hemera, Chronus, Hecate, and Tartarus. All of them looked at me. Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, Aether, and Hemera, would be easy to fool. They knew I was betrayed. They looked different from their good side. Tartarus pointed his sword at me. "What are you doing here, boy" he said, putting emphasis on boy. I raised my hands. "I have been betrayed. I no longer wish to side with the Olympians, they have been using me like a toy" Tartarus smiled.

Well, if you wish to fight for our side, you must swear on the Styx. I smiled and complied. He smiled. "Well we can't have our soldier to go without our blessings. Each of them blessed me. I felt the most powerful in Gaea and Nyx realms. Now, however, I had the upper hand in each of their realms, since Chaos's blessing gave me a lot of power, I could now overpower each of them in their own realms. I decide now is the time to leave. I turn when they say "Where are you going?" I use my powers in Mnemosyne's realm, to make them forget all of this.

I then use my newly increased powers in Tartarus's realm to flash out of there. I decided to watch the new Olympian meeting. I saw Leo's dramatic entrance. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Annabeth, and my heart started to ache. I looked at my dad, he seemed stressed. When all hades broke loose, I saw my dad go to Leo. I eavesdropped on their conversation. He was asking where I was. I scoffed he betrayed me. I would eventually forgive him though. I decide now was my time for entrance.

 **Third person pov**

A loud voice boomed through the throne room. "ENOUGH" Everybody quieted. Zeus, the airhead, yelled. "Who dares to disrupt a council meeting?" A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Who else?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been focusing on another story of mine. "Persassy is so sassy" if you want, check it out. Since no one has said anything, this will most likely be a Percabeth fanfic. It you have objections, please PM me. I know this chapter was short, but how were the other ones long? I usually change my mind about 68 times while writing these fanfictions, so if you don't like it please don't hate me. I would as always, appreciate reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought I was loved**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
 **Percy Pov**

I stepped out of the shadows. I could see all of their awed faces. I could see my dad and Annabeth's. My heart aches. "Percy?" I scoffed. I could see, but after my dad and Annabeth, I could see Thalia's. I turn to the Olympians.

"I have come to ask you to surrender". All of the Olympians looked shocked. I guess they wanted their hero back. I wanted him back too. Percy looked as if he were holding back something. . "Also, you're going against Gaea, Chronus, Tartarus, Aether, Nyx, Erebus, and Hemera. I could literally feel their hope diminish. (Hestia)

 **Chaos pov**

Every Olympian except Aphrodite was panicked. I figured out why. I quickly opened up a mind connection to Percy's mind. "Percy?" He looked a little startled but replied. "Yeah?" "You need to know, I think that Aphrodite has made you fall in love with someone in that room." "I have fallen for Annabeth, again. But how will I know?" "Here I can remove the spell." I removed the spell.

 **Percy pov**

I immediately feel my feelings for Annabeth wash away. I feel enraged. I will make Aphrodite pay for this. Not just her, she was just a sort of paranoid, I'll punish her, but she can live. I've decided. I'm going to turn the tables. I could see Leo, Calypso, and Zoe's faces. They seemed shocked. I establish a mental connection with Leo. (Chaos's lieutenant and leader kind of stuff)

Me: Leo? Are you mad at me?

Leo: Percy, I'm not mad. But I will join you. Together, Zoe will join too.

Me: No, that's not necessary. Don't announce it out loud. Besides, I have a different plan in mind. I just need you trust in me.

Leo: Of course commander.

Me: Ok, so I am going to cause drama, I want you to take Zoe, and Calypso away, and fill them in on all of this. I'm about to unleash fear on the council. Don't tell them about anything.

Leo: Of course, commander.

Me: Don't call me commander

Leo: Of course, aqua man

Me: Leo!

Leo: *chuckles*

 **Leo pov**

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I whispered in Zoe and Calypso's ear. "We need to go" They wanted to protest, but the urgency in my voice caused them to comply. We left, and headed for camp. Once we got there, we combined our powers, to create a mansion, divided into fourths, each one bended for our comfort. Mine had a lot of light colors. I loved it. Now, I just wonder what Percy's going to do.

Aphrodite pov (Did you expect that?)

When Percy first snuck in here, I could tell he a few feelings for Annabeth. Not all of them good. All of them strong. That's how I sensed him before he announced himself. To ensure he helps us in this war, I put a little insurance in. Just in case….it looks it will pay off.

 **Zoe pov**

After we created the mansion, I realized I needed to talk to Artemis. I head back for Olympus.

 **Percy pov**

After they had left, I know realize it is time to put my plan in action. I need them to think they have me captive. Time to show them how much of a wild card I can be. I dramatically put my hands up. I make a whole show, like I'm trying to recall powerful magic. All I was doing was preparing, their anxiety levels were going up. (Phobos) I all of a sudden release a couple of medium sized fear waves. They would wear off of the gods. Oh, the look on their faces. I stop the waves. Hades and Zeus both snap their fingers and there were chains around my arms. I hear Poseidon yell "NO!" Both Zeus and Hades restrain him, but were struggling. "No, I already betrayed him once, you can't do it to him again. He saved all of us. Andy had me under his spell. It was really Triton!"

I realize things slowly. Triton had been jealous of me. He had taken a form of a son of Poseidon, which he was. I thought we were friends. "I forgive you dad" I say quietly, but I know that my dad heard me. "Let them take me, I have a plan in mind" He starts to stop struggling. I hear a few words of his. Very quiet. "I'm sorry son"

He then faced the council. "I'm going home" He flashes out. I pretend to struggle. I could practically hear Zeus's smirk. "Take him up to the attic; near the Oracle. Treat him like a prisoner, sooner or later he will understand" I felt disgusted, but I knew what I had to do. Then I heard a voice. "Dad, please don't do that. He's done nothing. You guys betrayed him." I turn to see Thalia. The fear wave I used was medium sized for gods. She seemed like she wanted to cower away.

Zeus seemed enraged, but calmed himself down. That's a first. "Thalia, this is not your business, leave" "But-". "Leave!" She sent me one last glance, and trudged away slowly. "Meeting dismissed." I could see Hermes come up to me. He seemed sorry. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault" I wanted to tell him all I was planning, but my enemy were his brother and sisters. Not a good choice. "I can break you out" He whispered slowly "Don't, I can handle this. Don't worry"

He flashes me to the attic. He clears a lot of the room for me. I moved them to an even higher floor. Now it was just me and a dusty room. "Thanks" I go and sit near the window. I could see the training room from here. I use my power in the domain over Zeus, and use the air to blow all the dust into a corner. Much better.

 **Zoe pov**

When I head to Olympus, I had already been debriefed on Percy's secret plan, so I wasn't surprised to see that the council meeting had ended. I see Artemis about to flash out. "Milady" She looks over to me surprised. "Zoe, I was wondering where you had gone." We hug again. She flashes us to the hunt. "Hunt, welcome back Zoe!" All of the hunt seemed happy, but I noticed somebody missing. "Where's Thalia, didn't she take my place?" I asked with slight jealousy. Artemis looked a little sad. "She quit the hunt." "What? Why?" Artemis replied. "She fell in love, but I'm happy for her" "Do you know who she fell in love with?" "No, but I respect her decisions" I nodded my head. I've learned that they are actually a lot of men, who aren't bad. Being in the hunt has limited my exposure to heroes of history like Martin Luther King Jr. Mortals may be blind, but they aren't bad. I did however notice, that Artemis seemed in a daze. Kind of like, she was dreaming of something. She also didn't really use any emphasis she usually did when she uses the word "men" or "boy". I decided to spend the day here.

 **Aphrodite pov**

I realized that the spell on Percy had worn off. I could notice the love he had gone. I decide that it would be complicated, and that Annabeth's crazy love for Percy may cause a lot of headache. If any heart gets broken, I have to feel it. I might as well save her and me some pain. I decide to remove her love in him. I can't fully remove love, but I can push it down, or misguide it. I decide to see if she has any interest in any other boy, however fleeting. I see she could be happy with Jason, but I would never do that my daughter. I see there was something in a Hecate camper, one interested in using magic to strengthen the architecture…blah blah. She has a minor crush, but since it's there, I can increase it. I increase it, and then decide to change her love for Percy. I will make her see him as a brother. I completely enlarge her crush on this camper. I was about to go back to my palace when I remembered, I need the camper to like her back! I hurry up and do that.

 **Annabeth pov**

I was thinking about Percy, and how he was trapped in the attic. I feared him at first, but I suddenly wore off. I was thinking about my love for him, when I realize that I didn't love like anything else other than a brother. I loved him, but like a brother. I realized I had a crush on another camper. It was Andrew. I remember how he listened to me when I was talking about architecture. Percy usually starts going to sleep, literally. He really does drool.

I laugh thinking about him. I realize how mad at me he must be. I decide I'm going to go ask for his forgiveness. I go to the attic, I see Clarisse standing guard. "Don't let anybody in". She nods and lets me in. I look inside and see the attic empty, but I don't question. I see him sitting beside the window, watching the campers train. I go to him as look him in the eyes. I could see the heavy shackles binding him. I wince. "What do you want?" He asks gruffly. "I came… to ask for your forgiveness." He snorts.

"You betrayed me Annabeth. I can't ever forgive you" He continues to look out the window, not even looking at me. I sit down, I don't care about how dirty the floor is. We sit in silence. I soon start to slowly cry. I deserve this. I let the tears run down my cheeks. I just silently cry, not making a single sound. We sit like this for a 30 minutes, maybe longer.

My silent crying turns to silent sobs. I didn't want to disturb him, so I went to the other edge of the room, and sat down in a corner. I soon fall asleep. I wake up, and see it is night outside. I don't care. We sit in silence a little longer. He hasn't moved an inch. I get up and walk beside him.

He still doesn't move. "Can you name something I can do, to redeem myself?" For the first time he moves and looks into my eyes. I notice that his eyes have changed. They used to be sea green, but now their sea green, but seem to be an entire spectrum of colors, yet at the same time completely black. I couldn't understand what color his eyes were. The only thing that really lingered was the sea green. He looked me in the eyes. "Do you really want to redeem yourself?" I nod. "Then go, go fulfill your dream. Travel around the world, study architecture, but leave. Stay away from me." He stared at me intently. "Is that really what you want of me?" "I just want you to stay away from here, but never come back." I nod, tears filling my eyes. I leave. Once I get to my cabin, I pack my bags. I was about to cross the border, when Andrew comes up to me. He seems out of breath. "Hey…. Wait for me." "What are you doing?" He looks at me seriously. I notice that he's 3 inches taller than me. He presses his face close to me. We lean in, and he kisses me. And I loved it. Together, we set out into the world…

(ANNABETH IS NOW OUT OF THE STORYLINE. FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, THE STORY IS NOW ANNABETH-LESS)

Percy pov

Annabeth had just come and sat there. It grew awkward for me. When she asked if she could redeem herself I realize that I didn't want to deal with her. I'm about to put my plan in action, and she could be a threat. Also, I still harbor sisterly feelings toward her. I watch her and Andrew kiss and cross the borderline. "Have a nice life….." I whisper, so silently, even I barely heard it. I started to just sit there. For days I sat there. Occasionally talking to blackjack or Leo. He wanted to rescue me, but I told him I could snap my fingers and open these chains. I told them to have fun, right now they don't need to aware. I got bored most of the time. One day, I was watching the demigods train, and one of them saw me. He alerted his friends, and pretty soon the entire area was staring at me. I glared at them, but they didn't budge. I decided to scare them away. I slowly use the air to move the dust near me. I see that there are a couple of pretty big rocks. About pinkie-size. Good enough. I grab one, and using all of my strength, hurl it toward the window. Thousands of shards fell on the demigods. They all ran away screaming. I keep staring, until the door opens and I see Clarisse. I thought she was here to scold me for doing it, but her gaze was soft. "Hey" she said softly. I didn't look toward her. She came and sat beside me. It took all of me not to blast her. She reached in her pocket, and pulled out a tissue. She unwrapped it, and inside was a blue cookie. "Your mother had sent these for you" She placed them in my hands, and then silently walked out the door. I looked at the cookie. I didn't forget about my mother, I had sent her a letter a couple of days ago, before I entered the throne room. I slowly eat the cookie. It tasted more delicious than ever. After I finished the cookie, I sat in silence. I looked outside, I saw the shards of glass on the floor and smiled.

I hear the door open. I hear somebody, but they don't move. I look over there to see Thalia, her hands were shaking. I didn't know why. "P-p-p-Percy?" She looked like she wanted to run away, but she slowly made her way over to me. Then I remembered. The fear I had sent out only wears off gods. She still came. Mildly impressed. "Why are you here?" "Well, l wanted to know if you truly worked for the enemy." Oh, look at that. They sent a spy. "SO YOU'RE HERE TO SPY FOR THEM?" I maybe yelled, just to get a reaction. She whimpered.

This felt weird, Thalia acting afraid. "N-n-no, I just couldn't believe it." She turned to leave. "Wait." She turns and looks at me, but I can see she's about 2 seconds away from hightailing it out of there. "Would you like for me to remove the fear?" She nodded. I removed it, and she looked at me murderously. "What were you thinking kelp-head? Trying to put some fear waves on me?" I just stared out the now broken window. She calmed herself, and came sat across me. She looked at the broken window. "What happened?"

 **Thalia pov**

I looked at the broken glass. "What happened?" He didn't budge, but I couldn't help but see I very, very small wince. "Percy" I say, daring him to look at me. He did. I noticed that his eyes were a spectrum of colors, very bright, and at the same time, they were so black you could get lost in them. I kept staring. "Well?" He snapped/yelled. I wince, and he looks sorry. "What happened?" I could see him debating, but then he spoke. "The demigods were staring at me and it was uncomfortable. So I threw rocks." "Percy, you can't do that!" "Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"Well, apparently because you can't do anything by yourself." "Shut up" "Or else?" "I'll make you" "Was that a threat?" "Well, duh" "I can take you!" "Yeah right." "I Thalia Grace, challenge, you, Percy Jackson, to a duel to the death right now." He smirked. I got up. He got up, but couldn't move very far, because he was chained. I was about to cut off the chains, but he snapped his fingers and they came off. I took a second to register this. He snapped his fingers, and chains that were meant to hold gods just came off. I suddenly started to slightly rethink my choices.

"What's wrong, pinecone face? Starting to rethink?" I shrugged off every part of me saying to leave and charged. I used my best moves, and he yawned during them. I sparked my hands and grabbed his sword. The electricity went to him, but it seemed to charge him. We dueled for about 30 minutes, me trying, and him yawning. "I think it's time we end this." He grabbed my neck, disarmed me, and then went back to his seat on the floor. He snapped his finger and the chains went back on. "Ar-ar-aren't you going to kill me?" He shook his head. "You never betrayed me, pinecone face. I don't know if you would've if were here, but you weren't and that means you're still my cousin and friend. I was never going to kill you, but I don't think you thought the same way." I hung my head, I was most likely going to have killed him. I went and took my old spot. "How powerful are you? You snapped chains meant for gods" "I'm not that powerful" I laughed, no matter how powerful Percy got, he never got boastful. As a daughter of Zeus, doing that is hard for me." 

**Leo pov**

Once we got to the mansion, I went off to my half. I was glad it was all mechanic type. (Don't judge me) I was resting on my bed, when I heard an "OW". I hear some more screaming. I run, to see that Calypso was getting a scar from one of my machines. Oops. I immediately called the automaton off. I glared at her. "What do you think you were doing" She hung her head. "I came to apologize." "Let's hear it." I say crossing my arms. She hung her head. "I'm sorry Leo, I should've waited for you" I forgive her, and then I taker her hand. I need to tell her where all the traps are. Let's go.

*1 hour later*

That was so hard. Calypso got snagged in pretty much every trap. I shook my head. Whew. We were both in my room. Looking at the campers. I decided to go scare them. Of course Calypso wanted no part of it. I use mind talk to tell Percy to look outside. I go, and see all the campers in the arena. There was this one son of Ares in the middle, talking to everybody. "I here, am the greatest, not even Ares could beat me!"

I decide to teach him a lesson. I hid in a tree, and used my best Ares voice. I used my powers in Aether's domain, and sucked all the winds out. I used some wind to move clouds to block the sun. Now it was dark, and the winds were blowing. "YOU DARE SAY YOU ARE BETTER THAN YOUR DAD? I SHALL SMITE YOU RIGHT NOW" the stupid son of Ares looked like he wanted to die. "I-i-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" I increased the winds. "I AM ACTUALLY NOT ARES. I AM GAEA. I AM HERE TO DESTROY THIS CURSED CAMP" All of the campers ran away. I look to Percy's 'cage' and saw him laughing hysterically. He abruptly stops. But I hear him praise me in my mind. My job here is done. I decide I will probably scare them like every day.

 **Percy pov**

I was saying how I wasn't powerful, when I heard Leo in my mind. He said to look outside. I immediately look outside, and Thalia looks out too. I see Leo, first pretending to be Ares, then Gaea. I must say, his Gaea voice was on-point. All the campers looked so scared, and then I see Thalia, looking so freakishly scared. I started laughing. "What's so funny? Gaea is in the camp!" "That's Leo!" I laughed even more, _Leo_ scared her. She looked sad, and so I stopped. "It isn't that funny" she whispered quietly. "The second titan war isn't a joke" "Thals" I say "I'm sorry, I'll ask him not to do that again."

"You don't actually understand Percy, lots of lives were lost in that war. A couple of hunter died because of the wars." "Ok, Thals, we'll just not do that again." She nodded quietly. I honestly didn't get it. It was just a joke. We sit in silence. I started thinking about the second giant war. All those lives lost. I keep thinking about those. I suddenly hear a shiver.

I see Thalia, almost frozen. I realize that while thinking all of this, I must have dropped the temperature. I could fix it, but not immediately. She seemed to be so cold. I just looked at her, she was wearing a tank top and shorts. I felt kind of bad for her. I moved into a more comfortable position, and I saw she slowly made her way to my side. She came to my side, and buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and just told myself she was doing this because it was cold. I couldn't help but feel a spark around her.

Thalia pov

I buried my face in his chest. I was doing this because it was cold, but also because I was in love with him. He might not know, and I might never tell him, but I would take these moments. I just wanted to stay there wrapped in his arms, when his grip tightens. I yelp in pain. It had only squeezed me, but that squeeze hurt me. "Sorry" he muttered. I would have went back into his arms, but it began to grow late, and I needed to go. "I need to go Percy, but I'll come back soon" I got up to leave, but then Percy grabbed my hand. "You will not tell anyone of me being able to break the chains, or else" I nodded, and left. I knew what Percy could do, but as much as I was afraid, I was twice over in love.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **Hi guys. Got nothing to say. Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **-SonofPoseidon out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reminder: Disclaimer is for all chapters**

I start to get bored sitting there in that attic. I had nothing to do. Thalia hadn't visited me since that time, but Leo constantly pulled pranks on campers outside my window, and sometimes I would pitch in, or make some of my own. There was now some kind of imaginary caution tape around my window, because campers wouldn't come near. I already broke the window, but I completely cleared it, because I wanted fresh air. I don't know what to do. Should I just practice my powers? I think of some god's domain that would be fun to use. Ooooh, I know. Cronus. Kronos was the titan of time, Cronus the god of time. It would be fun. I try to freeze time. Nothing.

Confused, I try again. Nothing. Dang it. I thought it would work. Maybe it doesn't work on god's who have faded. **(A/N: I don't remember what happened to Cronus)** It would've been really cool to freeze time. I could prank Hermes. He would so not see it coming. Even better, I could've pranked Zeus. Maybe stash unicorn's in Uncle Hades' place. I don't want to go to my dad's place. Frustrated that I couldn't do that, I direct my hand to a box. I don't know what was in it, but it's gone now. What did I just do? That doesn't seem right. I wonder where it's gone. I wish I could talk to Chaos.

(line break or whatever)

I hear a knock on my door. What idiot would think I would open that door? I couldn't open the door with these chains. I mean, I could, but they don't know that. It opens, and I see Zoe. She walks in, smiling. "What's got you so happy?" She smiled. "Artemis gave me back the position of lieutenant." I was in shock. "She did? What about Thalia?" Zoe frowned. "She said that Thalia quit, something about falling in love. It's a shame that girls go astray" I thought about it. Thalia quit the hunters? That's very unlike her. Something about that made me happy, I don't know why though.

"Soo…" Zoe drawled. That's unlike her. "How are you holding up in here?" **(A/N: I don't know if I had ever said that Chaos fixed Zoe's language, and I'm too lazy to check, to I'll tell you here: Chaos fixed Zoe's language)** I shrug. "It's cozy, but it's boring. I tried to pause time, and it didn't work" Zoe made a face of…I don't know what it is. "It's dusty in here. You tried to freeze time!?" I shrug. Again. "I tried. Key word: tried. It didn't work. I just sent a box to who-knows-where." Zoe considered it. "Maybe you should try it on a living being?" I pondered it, and raised my hands. She immediately backed away. "I said a living being, not me." She jumped through the window and ran. I know I could have caught her, but I didn't want to risk it. It would have been helpful if I could freeze time.

Frustrated again, I tried again on a box. Instead of anything relative to what I wanted, Sharp ice shards flew to the box and it exploded. Exploding ice shards. Nice but not what I wanted. I heard another knock on the door. Is it Zoe? "If it's you Zoe, I suggest you run. Now."

I could literally feel, a moment of hesitation, but then the door opened wider. I see it wasn't Zoe, but Thalia. Oh great. She came and sat in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked. She sighed. "Why do you keep acting as if I am a disease? I didn't do anything to you." My turn to sigh. I knew she was right. I wasn't going to show her that.

"What do you want?" She spoke. "I wanted to talk to you. Are you ok? You know, cause of Annabeth and all that. Nico's worried too." I glare at her. "I am doing fine, and it is none of your business" "What do you want Percy? What do you want from me? What do I need to do to prove I'm your friend?" She asks/yells. I don't know what to reply. "I thought so" She gets up and goes to the door. "Wait, Thalia." She doesn't turn around. I shot my hand out. Nothing happens. She doesn't turn around, but she doesn't move. She just stands there, facing the door.

I get up and go look, breaking the chains. She's not moving. Did I freeze her? I wave my hand on her face. Nothing. YESSS! I have mastered time. I go back to my seat, and see the arena is froze too. Kids are just mid position. I teleport down there. I see Clarisse about to pummel a kid, but I change their positions so that it is the kid in the pummeling position. I go around camp, making a lot of changes. I go and see Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle. I was obviously going to interfere. I put a lot of salt in Mr. D's coke, and mess up his hand. Smirking, I go back to my place. I see Thalia, still there. I decide I have time to go prank the gods.

I color Hades' entire palace pink, and flung some pink unicorn from the ceiling. I also put him in a dress. A pink one. It was glittery. He was having tea with Persephone. I then go to Zeus. I was unclear on what I shall do, but then I got it. I got a fan, and a table full of chicken feathers and flour. I cover Zeus in glue. I dunk him in glue, and set the fan behind the table of chicken feathers and flour, and position those in front of him.

He was getting yelled at by Hera, so I decide that maybe some mustaches on her wouldn't hurt. I grabbed a marker. I also dyed her hair a bright white. I then moved to Hermes. I wasn't going to do anything serious, because he was on my side. I instead knew what I was going to do. I skipped him for now. I move to Apollo. I skip him because I knew what I would do. I go to Artemis. I thought I was tolerable for her, but I guess I was wrong. I dye her hair white, hide her bows, add a couple of mustaches, and leave a letter that said:

Hey lil sis,

How are ya? I hope you enjoy your new hair color and mustache. I must say they suit your eyes. You look better than before!

Enjoy,

Apollo

I knew this would be a good enough prank for Apollo. For Athena and Aphrodite, I replaced all of Athena's book for the dumbest TV shows ever, and for Aphrodite, I made her ugly. Like chicken feathers in her hair ugly. She still looked pretty, but not as pretty as she would be content with. I left them a note similar to Artemis' except blamed Hermes. The reason for both of them, is that it was easier for me. I went through pranking each Olympian, except my dad and Hestia. I didn't want to prank my dad, but I decided a bunch of owls wouldn't hurt. I stuffed his palace with owls. I just didn't want to prank Hestia, so I didn't.

Content with my work, I headed back. I see Thalia still there. After unpausing time, Thalia sighed, and turned to me. She sat in front of me. "Percy, you should know I'm your friend, and that I am not your enemy." She came and hugged me. She then goes for the door. She's about to leave when I said "Wait, Thalia" She turns to me. "Why did you quit the hunt? I don't believe what Zoe told me." "What did Zoe tell you?" "That you did it for love" There was a silence, and huge tension. "I did it for love" she closes the door behind her, and I'm alone again.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'm a little short on time. See you guys later**

 **-Son of Poseidon**


	7. Chapter 7

1…2…3...I was doing push-ups. What else do you expect me to do? Just sit around. Sometimes, Thalia, would come around, and I would continue with the push-ups, and she would just stare out the window, other times watching me. She usually comes every Thursday, but sometimes on a Friday.

I would never admit it, but I began to look forward to Thursdays. I once even zoomed time forward, for Thursday. Don't get me wrong, Leo and Zoe would visit, but I got bored. I pranked the gods twice now, but it was getting boring. I needed something to do. I'm only waiting for the gods' to get their guard down. Although I might join the gods. They were still better than those no good evils. I might take on the world, but it would be a lot of responsibility. I'd rather not with that. I hate responsibility. It was Thursday. I was doing push-ups. I was just bringing up my endurance. I got bored. It was…around 5:00. She would come around this time. Sure enough, the door opened.

She made a face. "How do you stand the smell in here, it smells like sweat-oh wait that's you" She laughed. "Ha Ha Ha" very funny. I hug her. "Ew, now I have the smell." My turn to laugh. "How are you doing Seaweed Brain?" "I'm fine." I go back to push-ups. She went to her spot next to the window. "Do you ever get tired of doing push-ups? Aren't they getting boring?" "Well, what should I do?" She thought. "Lifting 1000 pound weights." She laughed. "Yeah, that'll never happened." "Oh really?" I snapped my fingers, and a 1000 pound weight appeared. "You probably just made a 1 pound weight and wrote the number 1000 on it." "Really? Try picking it up." She narrowed her eyes, and tried to pick it up.

It didn't pick up. I picked it up easily with one hand. "Show off" She muttered. I chuckled. "Don't you ever get bored of this place?" She asked. "Well, duh. I get bored all the time." "Well, how do you stand it?" "I don't. I usually go murder some dummy when I get bored." She got a thinking face. "Hey, maybe I can take you out on the beach. For like an hour because it would be hard to break you out."

"You don't need to. I can break out on my own." "Out of the chains yeah, but there are demigods that will stand guard right out that door" "No problem." I snapped my fingers. "Nothing happened." "Yeah it did, I paused time." "You did! No Way!" "Yep, now come on" I held out my hand. She hesitated. I realized why. I was sweaty and shirtless. I snap my fingers, and all the sweat was gone, and I put on a white shirt.

She took my hand. I flash her with me to the beach. The waves were paused, because time was paused. I unpaused the waves only. I plopped down on the sand. The waves lapped lightly at my feet. Thalia sat down next to me. "Can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal." "Shoot." I said. "Are you going to side with the gods?" "To be honest, I don't know yet. I could side with the evils, but they would be terrible rulers, I could side with the gods, but I'm still mad at them.

I could just take over and beat both sides, but that's too much responsibility." "Well, this may biased, but I think you should side with the gods." I look into her bright blue eyes. "And why is that?" "Well, you could appoint somebody else as king of gods, if you wanted, and so you wouldn't have responsibilities and Zeus won't rule, and then…well…my dad will be safe. I want to also be safe, just saying." "Why would you not be safe?"

"Well, I'm Zeus's daughter, and thus, the enemy." "Well, while that's truth, let me ask a question. If it were between Zeus, and me, who would you choose?" Thalia sat in silence. After a while she said, "I don't know" I got mad at this. Was I feeling jealous? No I wasn't. I was feeling mad. My friend would choose her dad, who decided in front of her whether he wanted to kill her, over me, her friend.

"You would choose HIM over ME" Omg I did sound jealous. I didn't care. My mood was totally killed. I flashed back to the room, without her. I conjured up a dummy. I used my favorite attacks on that dummy. I hacked, chopped and sliced, but didn't kill it, if a dummy could die. I gave it cuts. At the end, I kicked the dummy's head towards the door, and Thalia chose to open the door at that exact moment. It smashed on her face. She fell down.

I would've ran to her and helped her, but I was too freaking mad. She groaned and got up slowly. I continued to hack at that dummy. "I'm fine thanks" She said sarcastically. I didn't reply. She softened. She walked up to me. I didn't stop hacking at that dummy. "Percy, I'm sorry. I would have to side with my dad, he made me swear to. On the Styx." I stopped hacking at the dummy. "I can remove it." She stared up at me (because I was like 4 inches taller hahaha). "You can?" I nodded. I had been given a blessing by the Styx with the ability to remove blessings from the Styx, and be immune to them. I didn't tell her though.

I snapped my fingers. **(A/N: He must really like snapping his fingers. I think it's because I'm jealous, I can't snap) "** Your blessing is removed" She smiled happily. "Now, would you pick me or your dad?" She frowned. "I really hope it doesn't come to this-" "Are you saying you would pick your dad?" I ask getting really mad. "What! No, I mean I will pick you, but I really don't want to because I know Jason will probably side with his dad and I don't want to fight him." I thought about it. "I'll try not to make you pick, but remember, YOU. PICKED. ME." I said. She stared at me. "Somebody's jealous today." "I'm not jealous, but I am enraged." "More like jealous" "Thalia…" I said in a warning tone. She was getting to my nerves.

She went and sat back down, and I continued to murder the dummy. I eventually continued murdering that dummy blind-folded. Thalia watched. "What do you think the dummy is when you murder it?" "What do you mean?" "Well, do you pretend it's something, like a monsters or something" I murmured something.

"What was that?" I murmured again.

 **Thalia pov**

"What was that?" I ask. I couldn't hear exactly what he said. I guess he's embarrassed of it. He murmerd again. "Look Percy, you can trust me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't" I wasn't lying. If he didn't trust me, he would've killed me. I know he can break out of the chains.

"No, I can't. You'll hate me." "You think of me?" I ask hurt. He wants to murder me? "What? No." "Then just tell me." He looked down. "I can't" "Either you tell me, or I'll leave." "If you leave, I won't turn time back on." "So you want me to stay?" "Fine, just leave." "But you want me to stay." "I said LEAVE" He yelled at me. I got up and slowly walked. There were tears in my eyes. "Wait. Thalia." I didn't bother to look back. He paused time on me. I know because, he made it so I knew what was going on, but couldn't move. He walked up in front of me. "I'm sorry, ok? I just have a lot on my mind" I'd leave, but couldn't move. "Here, if you forgive me, I'll tell you what I think of ok?" I thought about it, and then nodded, or wanted to. I was still frozen.

Percy just kept staring at me. He raised an eyebrow. "So?" I couldn't move. He was such a kelp head. Then realization dawned on him. He snapped his fingers, and I could move. I moved my bones. "So?" "Yeah, if you'll tell me what you think of." "Yeah, but could you please not get mad?" "No promises."

 **Percy pov**

I sighed sadly. I didn't want to tell her. "Fine. When I get really mad, I think that Zeus is the dummy" I say sadly and quietly. But she heard me. She sat in silence. I snapped my fingers "I turned time back on." She said nothing. She got up silently and left.

She didn't come back the next week.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()

 _ **Hey guys! How's yall day going? I'm tired, and I'm sorry for the short chapter, but by now you should know that most of my chapters will be short. I need lots of time for big chapters. I took an hour on this thing. Please be respectful, some private messages are very hurtful. Nice reviews motivate me for chapters. I'm not kidding. Also, if you want to, check out my other stories. I have:**_

 _ **Persassy is so sassy: A story of more fun than sass, but whatever.**_

 _ **The new age: Percy's sick of the gods, time for a new power. It's similar to this story, but also different.**_

 _ **The strongest god: Perseus is the oldest god, and the most powerful, when he gets bored, he comes to Earth, as a demigod.**_

 _ **And check out my brother's stories too: (He's Hades747)**_

 _ **The gods: Basically godly drama on Olympus**_

 _ **Vampires? They're not real? : Annabeth isn't exactly the best fan of Twilight, and not really a believer of vampires, but the new kids seems mysterious.**_

 _ **Also, there's this really cool funny story called Impractical Jokers: Demigod edition By DarkPaladin000, I swear I laughed so hard reading it. It's an amazing story.**_

 _ **Have a nice day/night, depends on where you are.**_


End file.
